A dream
by Aiozuky
Summary: Hinata has a dream that it's going to make her very confuse


I got the ideia for this dream from another ideia for a story I got, Hope you enjoy.

Hinata and Sasuke belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>A Dream<strong>

I was alone on one side of the plane trying to sleep, but the laughters of my peers on the other side didn't allow me to do so. So I decided to go and stay with them, maybe then I could get some sleep. I sat next to him, seeing that he was alone, he too wanted to sleep. I placed my head on his shoulder and he moved unhappy and grumbling, then I asked "how do you want me to be?", he didn't answer, instead he placed his head on my lap. When I was about to fall asleep he moved again muttering once more, I looked at him as he brought his face close to mine until I felt his warm breath near my lips. With this approach the smell of his body became more evident, it was a familiar smell, made me feel secure and insecure at the same time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the warm touch of his lips on my bottom lip and then giving me a peck on the chin leaving it humid; as he prepares to kiss me I interrupted him saying "we shouldn't because it's wrong". Upset with the situation he decides to change positions, he sat down on his own chair leaning forward and then grabbed my head gently and rested it on the jamb of the chair while the rest of my body floated occupying the two seats, then he moves his own body underneath mine so that he could sit on the chair where I was (sited) and was free now, when he finally did it he grabbed my back and pushed me towards him so I could be sited on his lap facing him, trapped.

The way he hold me, made me feel safe, his strong and warm embrace was something I had never felt before, one of his hands was holding my body against his and the other one pushed my face so that I could feel his breath once more, but now on my neck, that made me have goose bumps throughout my entire body and even made me moan a little. It felt so good, but at that moment my heart and my head were at war, my heart wanted me to just give in, it needed me to give in, but my head stopped me every time, "it was wrong, really, really wrong, what would my peers say? What would happen if I gave in?". In the end it was my head that won, but I didn't know for how long I would continue to listen to it, if he continued to do those things to me, he was leaving me so confused…

Because it was my head who won, I struggled to get out of that warm embrace he had me in, and when I finally got out, I saw my peers' faces in a glance and they were looking at us, their eyes judging us, me! I sat on the chair that was his and now was empty, I knew I couldn't look at him, at his eyes or I would change my mind so I turned my back at him and leaned my head to the window as if it was a pillow, with this my hair fall to one side leaving the other side showing a little neck, I tried to sleep but what he did next made my heart and head stop for a moment.

He surprised me, I was thinking that the little peck that he had given me, the kiss that he tried to give me and that embrace that he had me in was just because he was half asleep, but I guess I was wrong, because he slowly began to kiss the part of my neck that was showing and then pushing the hair that was covering the rest of the neck he gently started to kiss it, this made me have goose bumps throughout my body once again. I was so confused that I couldn't think straight anymore, the struggle between my heart and my head was becoming more and more intense, now it was my heart that was winning, "how could that be possible, how did I allow it to happen?". While this war was happening inside me he continued to kiss my neck, but then, not satisfied he found a way to figure out how the touch of my skin felt.

It was now, now it was, I couldn't resist anymore, I couldn't, as much as my head gave me good arguments of how wrong that was I didn't care anymore, in this war only one could win.

The war ended and the heart had won, for the first time in my life I was going to listen to it, I knew that what I was going to do was wrong, but I'm weak, I couldn't resist any longer, I wanted to enjoy that moment, I wanted to stop worrying about what my peers would think of me, I wanted to be impulsive just for this once and it was what happened.

When my senses came back I realized that he was hugging me, as if he was afraid that I would leave, he continued to kiss my neck and one of his hands grabbed my face and turned it so that he could give me the kiss that he previously failed to give, I felt he was a little hesitant, as if he was afraid of something.

The moment he felt me moving underneath him he let go of my face to hold me tighter, but then he got surprised because I wasn't trying to run but I only wanted to face him. He moved his body so that his face was at the same level as mine, so that we could feel each other's breath and warm once more, with that my heart felt like it was going to stop, my head kept telling me that what I was about to do was wrong but the moment our lips met my head stopped. He once again pulled me up and sat me on his lap, wrapping me in that tight and warm embrace, and then he involves me in a deep and intense but loving kiss.

Then I felt his tongue caressing my lower lip, begging for entrance, entrance that I hesitantly gave, both our tongues met shyly, but after finding that there was no harm to this he reached further to discover the taste that I had, letting me discover his as well. His hands found their way inside my blouse, he was smoothly feeling my back as mine were still embracing him.

With his hands travelling thru my back, my heart started to race, so my own hands started to travel to his body, so I could discover every single part of him, I began to feel frustrated because his shirt was in the way, and I felt that he thought the same, I parted our lips and took his shirt off, then I could see him, I could see a more fragile person, a person that he didn't allow anyone to see, so I kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses as far as his heart, there he pulled my head up so I could face him, and now he wanted to take my blouse off, after that he did to me the same thing I've done to him, but when he got near my heart he placed his head on my chest so that he could listen to it, he noticed I was afraid so he looked at me and picked my hand up and lay's it on his own heart so that I could feel his heartbeat, doing so he gives me another passionate kiss.

And then I woke up, the moment I did my heart was still racing, my head numb, I could still feel his touch and my lips still felt his.

- Sasuke-san... - Was all I could say under that starry night - It can't be... - then I went back to sleep, but still touching my lips, which still could feel his warmth.

In the end it was only a dream, but it felt so real…


End file.
